Once Upon a Storm
by Lady Anne
Summary: Excerpt: "Santa," she answered. The men shared a confused look. "You know, SAN-TUH. As in the fat, jolly man that rides in a flying sleigh and brings presents to children at Christmas? Goes around yelling 'Ho! Ho! Ho?" Instead of looking confused, they were now looking at her like she was crazy.
1. Chapter 1: The Ride

A/N: I'm in the process of writing sequels to both Duvainiel's Story and Shades of Gray, neither of which I will post until they are complete. This little plot bunny came to me and I couldn't help myself. I know some of you are going to get 2 or 3 chapters in, roll your eyes and think 'Oh boy, here we go with another one of these'. Give it a chance. You WILL be surprised, especially with the ending. Please read/review. Constructive criticism welcomed.

Chapter 1: The Ride

Finley Hawkins was bored. It was a work holiday for her, one that she hoped she would be able to spend out riding, instead of staring out the window longingly, while the heavy rain beat against the glass. It seemed to be letting up though, so maybe she would still be able to spend some time out at the barn today after all.

She stood from her seat at the window, and made her way to her bedroom where she changed into her riding clothes. She left her dirty clothes strewn about wherever she took them off. She lived alone- she would clean her mess later.

She went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and watched her reflection as she brushed out her long brown hair, then braided it into a single braid down her back.

Satisfied, she headed for the door. The rain had slowed to a trickle and she smiled, happy to be leaving the noise of the city for a little while. She locked her apartment door and walked quickly to her Jeep. She sang to the songs on the radio as she made the long drive. Finley was thankful there was no one to listen to her off-key singing. Sometimes she became melancholy when she thought about having no one, but she preferred it that way most of the time. She enjoyed her solitude. Sometimes though… sometimes, she wished there was someone who could enjoy a sunset ride with her.

Someday, she thought as she drove along. For now, she was entirely focused on her career. Finley was in her second year as a Literature professor at the local community college. She hoped this would be her lead-in job to an assistant professor position at the elite 4-year college nearby.

She pulled into the drive that led to the stables and sighed in contentment as she passed through the gates. It looked like they had gotten very little rain, and Finley's heart raced when she realized she would definitely get to ride today.

She parked her Jeep and got out, pleased to see the ground was not a soaking, sloppy mess. She practically bounded into the barn, her excitement rivaling that of a child at Christmastime. She loved spending time with her mare.

"Good afternoon, Mitchell," she said, popping her head into the barn office.

"Hey Fin," the stable owner replied. "Going out for a ride?"

"Yep," she replied with a smile and a wave.

"Keep your eye on the weather," he called out as she walked towards Joker's stall.

Joker's head was in her hay when Finley arrived at the stall door. She clucked her tongue at the mare and Joker lifted her head and looked.

"Hey pretty girl," Finley murmured to the black and white Paint, then made kissing noises and Joker walked slowly to the door. The mare allowed Finley to nuzzle her on her soft nose and then Finley reached for the lead rope hanging outside the stall. She hooked it to Joker's halter, opened the stall door and led Joker towards the back of the barn where the tack room was.

An unfamiliar horse stood tied up at the end of the barn waiting for his owner, so Finley tied Joker to a different post and entered the tack room. She sucked in a deep breath when she saw the handsome stranger in the room. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Hi," she said.

He looked up, startled by the sound of her voice. Deep blue eyes met her hazel and for a moment, Finley was sure her heart stopped.

"Can I help you find something?" she asked.

"Uh… I was just looking for a curry comb." He spoke with a heavy British accent. He was slightly taller than average, and had long blonde hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Finley walked across the room to the cabinet that held the curry combs, and opened it up, pulled one out and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said as he took it from her. "I'm Aiden."

He held out his empty hand and Finley took it. His hand was warm and he gripped her hand firmly.

"Finley," she replied.

They released each other's hands and he held up the curry comb and smiled.

"Thanks again," he said.

She nodded and replied, "Sure."

She watched as he disappeared out of the door and then continued her business of readying Joker to ride. From the corner of her eye, she watched Aiden work with his horse. His hands were experienced with his horse, that much was obvious. She tried not to stare as she watched him run his hands down the horse's legs and check the hooves. He looked up, as though he felt her watching him and she looked away quickly.

Joker was ready, so she led the mare out of the barn, double-checked the saddle and then pulled herself up into it. She lightly tapped the horse's sides with her heels and set the pace at an easy walk. Finley let out a deep sigh and immediately felt more relaxed.

They made their way through a small grove and the trees fell away to pastureland. Finley nudged Joker, and the horse picked up her pace to a trot, then a gentle lope. They reached the far side of the vast field, where there was a forest of the native pine trees that grew so full in North Carolina. She slowed Joker to a walk and entered at a familiar and well-worn path.

They alternately walked and trotted down the path for a while, until Joker stopped unexpectedly and her ears flickered. Finley had long since learned to listen to her horse and pay attention to the signals she gave. She patted the mare's neck.

"What is it, girl?"

Joker's ears flickered again and that was when Finley heard the distant rumble of thunder.

She turned Joker around and nudged her sides until she was trotting back through the forest. She did not realize how far they had come and it was taking longer than she had anticipated to get back. A crack of thunder startled both Finley and Joker, and Joker jolted to the side, then reared.

"Whoa, girl. Easy," Finley said soothingly as she tried to regain her balance. A bolt of lightning flashed and the sound of a tree cracking echoed through the air. Finley looked around in panic as she heard the swish of the limbs of the tree falling. Another boom of thunder filled the air and Joker reared again. This time instead of just losing her balance, Finley fell completely off. The air rushed out of her lungs as she fell hard on her back and her head snapped back and hit a rock hard. Her world was spinning, and then everything went dark.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting in the Woods

Chapter 2

A Meeting in the Woods

Finley's head was pounding.

"Is she alright?" she heard a man's voice say from nearby.

"I will not be able to tell for sure until she wakes," a second voice replied.

Finley moaned in pain. She blinked her eyes and then managed to hold them open. Four unfamiliar faces stared down at her. She gasped, then screamed.

"My lady," one of them started to speak to her. She put her hands on the ground to brace herself and scooted backwards away from them.

"What is this? Where am I? Who are you?" she shouted, her heart racing with fear.

The old man held out his hands to her to show he was not a danger to her.

"You're safe. We will not harm you."

Finley was very confused. He looked trustworthy, but she wasn't sure. And her head was still throbbing. She furrowed her brows.

"Aragorn," the old man looked over his shoulder at one of the younger men. "Do you have any willow bark with you?"

The tall dark haired man looked into a pouch tied at his waist and handed the old man a piece of plant. He crouched down in front of Finley and offered it to her.

"Place this under your tongue," he instructed. "It will ease your pain."

Finley eyed him suspiciously. Slowly, she reached out and took it from him, then lifted it to her nose and smelled it. It smelled like mint, which was a plant she would use for nausea, not a headache.

"Who are you?" Finley asked, closing her fingers around the bark. "Where I am? What happened?"

Finley was a sensible young woman and she knew that panicking would not help her situation, but she was having a hard time keeping her heart from racing with fear.

"I'm Gandalf," he replied. Then he pointed to his companions. "This is Aragorn," he said pointing to the one with the herbs. Then he pointed to a shorter man with a full beard who carried an ax, "Gimli." He finger shifted to point to a tall man with long blonde hair. "Legolas."

She looked at each of them as Gandalf spoke, noticing that Aragorn gave Gandalf a confused look. She paused when she met Legolas' piercing blue eyes. There was something strangely familiar about them. She looked away, back to Gandalf. He had said she was safe but she didn't feel very safe. They looked pretty ferocious with all their weapons and Aragorn was now giving her an openly hostile and distrustful look.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in Fangorn Forest. And we are on our way to Edoras," he replied. "But as to what happened, I was rather hoping you could tell us."

She looked around the forest. The trees were unfamiliar and she shivered involuntarily. Normally she liked trees, but she didn't like it here.

"The last thing I remember was riding my horse," she said, as she looked around for Joker. "There was a storm, and I fell."

Over Gandalf's shoulder, she saw Aragorn and Legolas look at each other. When Legolas turned his head, Finley noticed that his ears were pointed.

"What?" Finley couldn't stop herself from asking. Gandalf looked over his shoulder to see what she was looking at. He turned back to see the confused look on her face.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Gandalf," Aragorn cut in. "We should go."

The old man looked at Finley, "Aragorn is right. We must get moving."

He stood and offered his hand to her.

"I'm not going with you," she said, scooting away from him again.

"My lady, this forest is not safe for you. Let us at least take you to the city," he replied.

He was probably speaking the truth about it not being safe, Finley thought. But how safe could she be with a bunch of guys she didn't even know? Sense won out in her internal argument. She didn't want to be left alone in this strange place. That could be far worse. And so far, Gandalf at least seemed to want to help her so she reached for his hand and he helped her to her feet. She swayed precariously and he placed a hand under her elbow. Legolas was instantly at her other side helping to steady her as well.

"Thank you," she said, embarrassed over her dizziness. "I'm Finley, by the way. Or Fin. Whatever."

The blonde with the funny ears gave her a reassuring grin. "Hello."

It was the first time he had spoken and his resonant voice sent chills up her spine. She wondered if it was the good kind or the bad kind. Her dizziness subsided and Gandalf released her arm, then led them through the forest. Legolas helped her keep up as Aragorn walked at her other side and Gimli walked behind them.

They reached the edge of the forest where two horses were grazing in the grass just beyond the tree line- a grey and a roan. Gandalf whistled loudly and a white stallion came to him and then he mounted without a bridle or a saddle. Finley was impressed with the old man. Legolas pulled himself into the saddle of the grey and Aragorn helped Gimli up behind him. Aragorn then mounted the roan and held his hand out to Finley to help her up. She had always detested riding double- it was hard on the horse. But she saw she didn't have a choice as she looked up at Aragorn's face. He looked as displeased as she felt. She grasped his hand and pulled herself up behind him. She realized she still gripped the bark in her other hand, so she slipped it under her tongue as Gandalf instructed. Her head was still pounding and she was sure the ride ahead wasn't going to ease it.

For several hours she rode behind Aragorn. Her headache had faded some, but after a while came back with a vengeance. Every stride the horse took was torturous. The sun fell behind the horizon and Gandalf finally called for a stop.

"Rohirric horses are bred for strength and stamina," he said as Finley slid off the roan. "But even they need rest."

Finley had no idea what he was talking about. Rohirric? She shook her head. She couldn't think on it. Her head was throbbing and her legs felt like spaghetti. She walked just a few steps away from the horses and sank to the ground. She bent her leg so that her knee was next to her chest and laid her forehead on it. She heard the men speaking to each other in hushed tones. She guessed they were talking about her and didn't want her to hear and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

The facts were, she didn't know what had happened after she fell off Joker. She was in a strange place with four men she didn't know, all of whom had weapons. She was unarmed, and had no idea where she was. And if she wandered away from them, she was on foot. She truly had no choice but to continue to trust that she was safe with them. Or, perhaps once they went to sleep, she could steal the bow and arrows from the blonde and steal one of the horses. But where would she go?

She just didn't know.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to Edoras

RS Ch 3

Journey to Edoras

"Here," a voice said.

Finley looked up to find a hand near her face. In it, was some kind of cracker-looking item. Her eyes followed the hand up the arm and to the bearded face of the one called Gimli.

Slowly, she reached up and took it from him and he sat down near her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Lembas bread," he replied.

"Lin… bus bread?" she repeated awkwardly.

His expression took on an amused look.

"Lembas," Legolas corrected.

She turned to look at him. He sat with Aragorn and Gandalf near a fire someone had started. Aragorn looked at her with the same distrust as the day before.

"It's an Elvish waybread," he continued to explain.

"Elvish?"

He nodded.

"Elvish," she repeated in a now sarcastic tone. "As in Santa's Elves, Elvish?"

"Who?" Aragorn cut in.

"Santa," she answered. The men shared a confused look. "You know, SAN-TUH. As in the fat, jolly man that rides in a flying sleigh and brings presents to children at Christmas? Goes around yelling 'Ho! Ho! Ho!'?"

Instead of looking confused, they were now looking at her like she was crazy.

"Flying?" Gimli finally broke the silence. "Now that is something I would like to see."

"Well no one has ever actually SEEN it," she commented.

Legolas and Aragorn gave each other a knowing look.

"I don't even believe in Santa," she said with a tone of finality.

She looked down at the Lembas in her hand and pulled it to her nose to smell it. It smelled like cinnamon and honey. Her stomach growled.

"Eat," Gimli.

Her face reddened as she realized he had heard her stomach growl.

"It's not the best tasting, but it's filling," he told her.

Again, she looked at the small bit of food he had given her and wondered just how filling it could be.

"Trust me, young lass," he said.

She decided she liked Gimli, so she did trust him, at least a little. She took a bite. She thought that it was a bit dry for her taste, but the flavor was good. She chewed slowly and swallowed, then ate the other bite. She was surprised when minutes later, she felt like she had eaten a full meal and wanted to go to sleep. She tried to cover her yawn.

"Did you put something in that to make me sleepy?" she asked Gimli, then covered another yawn.

He gave a hearty chuckle and opened his mouth to answer, but Gandalf cut him off.

"It is the day catching up you," he told her. "Tomorrow we will reach Edoras, and we will decide then what to do with you."

That sounded ominous, Finley thought. Suddenly she didn't feel as comfortable sitting with Gimli. She stood up and walked to the far side of the fire where she would be alone, and laid down on the ground. As she lay on her side watching the flames of the fire dance, she shivered, though whether from the cold or the uncertainty of the day, she wasn't sure.

"Finley," a voice startled her with its closeness. She turned on her back so that she could see Gandalf standing behind her.

"Take this," he said, handing her a green cloth. She propped herself up on one elbow and took the cloth with her other hand. "It will keep you warm."

She thanked him and spread the cloth out, then realized it was one of their cloaks. She looked around to see who was missing theirs.

"But," she started when she saw that it was Legolas who had sacrificed the warmth for her.

"Don't worry," he interrupted. "Elves don't feel cold."

She gave an unladylike snort. "Maybe that's why they live in the North Pole."

He gave her a curious look.

"Nevermind," she muttered, embarrassed. "Thank you."

She lay back down and pulled the cloak over her. She felt warmer and allowed the crackling of the fire to sing her to sleep.

The next thing she was aware of was Gimli shaking her awake. The first signs of dawn were noticeable on the horizon as she sat up and stretched. Legolas was putting the saddle on his horse, and she walked over and waited until he was done so she could give him back his cloak.

"Thank you," he said when she handed it to him.

"No," she replied as she watched him pin it on. "Thank YOU."

He gave her little smile.

"How is your head this morning, Finley?" Gandalf asked.

The others moved about the camp as Finley turned to the old man.

"It feels better, thank you," she commented.

"Good," he said. He handed her a piece of Lembas, which she took gratefully.

"Gandalf," she asked after she swallowed it and felt full. "How is it that I'm full with such a small amount?"

He smiled, "It's Elven."

He said it as though she should have known what that meant. It reminded her that she was in a strange place, and it shook her to the core. Suddenly she felt very vulnerable. She took a step backwards.

"Where am I?" she whispered. "What is this place?"

Gandalf held his hands out towards her as he had done the day before, as if to show he meant her no harm and took a step forward.

"I don't know what power it was that brought you here," he said. "But my heart tells me you are here for a reason."

She tried to decide if he was telling the truth. He seemed sincere.

"But first," he said as he turned and walked away towards his horse. "We have other pressing matters to tend to."

He mounted in one swift motion and Finley turned her head to see that the others were ready to ride as well. Aragorn nudged his horse forward and held his hand out to help her up, his expression just as displeased as it had been the day before. She mounted behind him and hoped today's ride would be shorter than yesterday's.

They set out towards Edoras.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Feeling a Little…

RS Ch4

I'm Feeling a Little…

A village on a hill came into sight and they paused.

"Edoras," Gandalf said. "And the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan… whose mind is overthrown."

From behind Aragorn, Finley glanced at Legolas and Gimli. They both had such serious expressions. Finley's stomach tightened with anxiety.

"Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong," Gandalf continued. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

Finley had no idea what Gandalf was talking about or what he meant. She was completely confused and overwhelmed. Legolas saw the concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry, Finley," he said. "We will keep you safe."

She tried to smile reassuringly. Now did not seem the time for anyone to have to worry about her wellbeing. She was concerned about that enough for all of them.

They rode up to the city and through the gates. It was quiet and the people stared at their odd group as they rode past. Gimli muttered something to Legolas just as Gandalf put his hand up and they came to a stop. Aragorn dismounted and then helped Finley do the same.

"Stay close to me," he told her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Okay," she replied as she took a step closer to him. She looked around as they walked towards the large building at the very top of the hill. Some sort of city hall, she guessed. The people seemed poor and worn, as though they had all spent night after sleepless night fighting a never ending invisible battle against unknown demons and had all but given up hope. Finley frowned as she wondered what had caused a whole village of people to look so defeated.

They climbed the steps towards the hall. A group of armed men blocked their path at the top and Finley stepped a little closer to Aragorn. She felt so vulnerable.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so fully armed, Gandalf Greyhame," the man in front of Gandalf said. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

His cheek twitched when he said the name. Finley looked from the man to Gandalf, who nodded to the others. They handed over their weapons and Finley's stomach twisted again. She felt even more vulnerable now.

"Hand them over," someone said near her. She looked in front of her to find a man standing with his hand out towards her.

"I don't have any weapons," she replied.

He took a step towards her and she scooted towards Aragorn again, now fairly sure that if she got any closer, she'd be standing on his toes. For his part, Aragorn put his hand in front of her, so that it was between her and the man.

"She's unarmed," he told the man. He gave Aragorn a skeptical look, but backed off.

"Your staff," the other man said to Gandalf.

Finley looked at Aragorn, wondering what the big deal was. It was just a big stick.

As though reading her thoughts, Gandalf replied to the man, "You would not part a man from his walking stick?"

The man looked suspicious, but after a second, nodded. Gandalf gave Aragorn a wink and turned to Legolas at his other side. Legolas offered Gandalf his arm. Finley thought that was strange. Up to this point, Gandalf hadn't needed assistance from anyone.

The inside of the hall was dark and quiet. Men loitered around the edges and watched their group. Some walked with them, watching with menacing expressions. At the back of the hall, an old man sat in a lone chair. He looked so old and sickly, Finley thought he might be at death's door. A younger man stood beside the chair, and he leaned over and whispered something to the one sitting in it.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," Gandalf said, his voice echoing in the quiet of the hall.

' _That was the king?'_ , Finley thought to herself in surprise.

The man standing by the king leaned over again and then the king spoke.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

His voice was weak, as though it had not been used in some time. Finley looked around the hall as the conversation went back and forth between Gandalf and the man who had once stood by the king but had now come towards their group. He stopped when he saw Gandalf's staff.

"His staff," he said, then looked around with an accusatory expression. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Finley's eye's widened at his words, but had no time to think on it. Suddenly the men who had been standing in the shadows came towards their group. Aragorn shoved her behind him and a fight ensued around her. Fear and adrenaline coursed through her and she moved quickly out of the way of the good guys and the bad, until someone grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away, but his grasp was too tight. Suddenly Finley was thankful for the martial arts lessons that her father had forced her to take when she was a child. She pulled her other hand back and made a fist, and with all the force she could muster, she punched the man's face. Surprised, he released her and she picked up her knee and extended her leg with a turn, and gave him a sidekick straight to the sternum. He went to his knees, gasping for air. Another hand closed around her arm and she whipped her face around to find Legolas next to her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, trembling with fear. They had defeated the men around them and Gandalf was walking towards the king.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf was saying. "I release you from the spell."

Finley's breath was coming quick now. Elves? Wizards? Spells? Storybook nonsense! What was this place? She watched as Gandalf and the king spoke. Suddenly Gandalf thrust his staff toward the king and though it never touched the man, he fell back against the back of his chair.

"Be gone!" Gandalf finally hollered. The king jumped out of the chair towards Gandalf but Gandalf thrust his staff towards the king again and he fell against the back of the chair once more. He slumped forward and a woman rushed to help him. Finley watched as the king's face changed, de-aging right in front of her. His hair and beard changed colors and his deep wrinkles became less pronounced. His eyes cleared and he looked at the woman in front him. And Finley did the only thing she could-

She fainted.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5: Third Time's A Charm

Ch 5: Third Time's the Charm

Legolas and Gimli were bent over her when she came to.

"What happened?" she asked as Gimli helped her sit up.

They helped her up off the floor and led her to a nearby table where she sat down.

"You were standing there," Gimli explained. "And then you were out cold on the floor."

Someone handed her a drink.

"Are you alright?' Legolas asked.

"Yes, I think so," she replied. "Thanks."

The others were gone and it was quiet in the hall. And then Finley remembered what had happened.

"Wait a minute," she said. Legolas and Gimli glanced at each other, then back at her before sitting down on either side of her.

She pointed to Legolas. "You're an _Elf_ ," she said. Legolas looked over her shoulder at Gimli.

"Gandalf is a… _wizard_ ," she commented to herself, looking at the floor. "Clearly he used magic. But there's no such thing as magic."

She tried to work everything out, but none of it made sense. It was as though she was dreaming.

"Oh," she finally said. "I'm dreaming." She looked from Legolas to Gimli. "It makes so much more sense now. This is a dream."

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other again.

"Finley," Legolas started as he looked back at her. "This isn't a dream. This is Edoras."

He spoke slowly, like he was speaking to a small child or trying to calm a hysterical person. She wasn't hysterical yet, but felt she could quickly get there.

"I AM an elf. And Gandalf IS a wizard. Magic IS real," he continued.

"But…" she paused. "Wait."

She turned to Gimli, "What are you? A leprechaun?"

"A WHAT?" He asked in a growl.

Legolas bit his lip to keep from laughing. He didn't know what a leprechaun was either, but the look on Gimli's face was priceless.

"A leprechaun," Finley replied. "I didn't think you would be short enough, but the accent is pretty close."

"I will have you know young lass," he stood and crossed his arms, indignant. "I am a DWARF."

"Oh," she replied, disappointed. Gimli harrumphed and turned and walked away. Finley looked at Legolas. "I didn't mean to offend him."

Legolas grinned in reply.

"What is a leprechaun?" he finally asked.

Finley's brows furrowed. How could he not know what a leprechaun was?

"A leprechaun," she answered, "is a mythical type of fairy that has lots of gold and the magic to grant three wishes in exchange for their release if you catch them. They usually look… well, kindof like Gimli. But shorter. And with a hat."

He didn't say anything.

"And no weapons," she added.

He raised his brows.

"Do Dwarves have magic?" she asked.

Legolas chuckled, "No, Dwarves don't have magic."

"Do Elves have magic?"

"Not like Gandalf, if that's what you mean by magic," he replied.

Finley was confused, but he didn't seem too keen on elaborating. In fact, he seemed done with the conversation as he stood up from the table.

"Wait," she said, grabbing his arm. "What about Aragorn? He's not an Elf or a Dwarf. Is he a wizard?"

Before he could answer, the king, followed by a woman, Gandalf, Aragorn and a bunch of other men came through the doors. Aragorn split off from the group and headed towards Finley and Legolas. He carried Legolas' weapons in his hands.

"Prince Theodred is dead," Aragorn said as he handed the Elf his things.

"How?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn shook his head, "I'm not sure."

Finley's eyes shifted from one to the other as she listened to the conversation. Eventually, Aragorn turned to her.

"That was quite a kick you gave that man earlier," he commented.

Finley shrugged.

"It was a reminder of how little we know about you. You seem to be able to take care of yourself."

"What are you going to do to me?" Finley asked, afraid of his answer.

"What kind of weapons can you use?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Can you use any weapons at all?"

Finley cocked her head slightly to the side as she thought of how to answer. She wondered if she should tell them anything.

"Well," she started slowly. "I know how to use a gun."

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, confused, before looking back at her.

"You don't know what that is, do you?"

Aragorn shook his head. What a strange place this was, Finley thought.

"Well," she said. "I can also use that." She pointed to the bow in Legolas' hand.

"You can use a bow?" the Elf asked.

"I'm Cherokee," she replied. "We pass down the ways of our ancestors, although it's been a while since I've had any practice."

"Anything else?" Aragorn asked, not having a clue what being Cherokee meant.

She shook her head. For some reason, she didn't want him to know she could use knives and a blowgun.

"Alright, let's see how well you do," Aragorn said after a lengthy silence. Finley could tell he didn't trust what she had said. That she could use a bow or that that was all she could use, she wasn't sure.

He led her out of the hall and back down the stairs and through the city until they came to an area that was plainly meant for training. It had a large open area, with several targets on the other side. Weapons of all kinds were lined up against a nearby wall.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other. Finley noticed that they did this a lot and she wondered if they could read each other's minds. Without a word, Legolas strung his bow, notched an arrow and let it fly. It landed dead center in one of the targets. He handed his bow to Finley.

She took it carefully. The handle was a little larger than what she was accustomed to, but she thought she could handle it. She took the arrow he offered to her and notched it. She looked down the arrow towards the target, centered it and then let it fly.

It landed on the inner edge of the second ring.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other again and Finley decided that was getting on her nerves.

"Is there a bow with a smaller handle?" she asked.

Legolas took his bow back from her while Aragorn looked over his shoulder at the row of weapons.

"There's one that looks smaller," he finally said.

He walked over and picked up the smaller one and strung it for her, then handed it to her.

"Try this," he told her.

"Thanks," she replied.

Legolas handed her another arrow and this time, she hit the target, though it was not as true as Legolas'. Annoyance rippled through her.

"Good enough to kill, I expect," Aragorn said.

"What do you mean?" Finley was unnerved by his comment.

"I'll arrange for a bow to be made available for you in that size," he replied, ignoring her question.

"But…" Aragorn had already turned away and was headed out of the training area. She looked at Legolas.

"Perhaps you should practice more," the Elf said. He walked over to where Aragorn had found the smaller bow and picked up a quiver full of arrows.

"Legolas, what did Aragorn mean?" she tried asking him.

He handed her the quiver.

"Practice," he replied. "I'll come back to check on you in a little while."

Annoyance bristled through her once more as she watched him walk away. She shook her head and pulled an arrow from the quiver. She notched and aimed and let it fly. It hit the bull's eye, right next to Legolas' arrow.

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6: Edoras

Ch 6: Edoras

When Legolas returned, he found Finley pulling arrows from the target. She saw him from the corner of her eye and looked at him smugly. Most of the arrows she pulled were within the bull's eye. She pulled all the arrows except his, as she had already done several times, and walked back to take her place and start again. She had gone beyond the point of pain in her muscles and she knew tomorrow, she would be paying for it.

"Finley," his voice made her pause as she drew the first arrow of this round. She let it fly and turned to him.

"The sun is setting," he pointed out. "I think you are done for today."

She drew another arrow. If she could just split his, she would be satisfied. Why couldn't she hit dead center? For hours, she had hit all around it, some coming so close, they ripped the feathers off the fletching. She knew she was being unreasonably competitive, but she couldn't help herself. After the first 3 rounds, when she had not split his arrow, she had set a goal to do so. For each round that she went through, she became more and more determined to do it. Now she was on the verge of obsession. She let a third arrow go.

"Finley?"

Finley sighed. It was not to be, not today anyway.

"Alright," she replied. "I'm coming."

He held out his hand to take the bow from her and she handed it to him.

"Finley! Your fingers!" He said, grabbing her hand with his free one.

She had noticed after the third quiver-full that they had started to get raw. Now they were just short of bleeding and though she was loathed to admit it, they hurt quite a bit.

She pulled her hand away, "It's ok."

She walked to the target and pulled all the arrows, returned them to the quiver and handed it to Legolas. He was giving her a skeptical look.

"Come." He commanded. "Lady Eowyn has had a bath prepared for you."

"That sounds nice," she replied as he led her back towards the hall. "Thank you."

He led her into the hall and through the corridors until he stopped by a closed door.

"You should have everything you need here, Finley, but if you don't, someone will attend you," he told her.

"Back home, my friends just call me Fin." She paused, thinking of how much she missed home. "Thank you, Legolas" she said again. "Good night."

She opened the door and walked in. As the door shut behind her, she heard him reply.

"Sleep well, Fin."

A shiver ran up her spine at the sound of her nickname from him. She shook her head and looked around the room, trying to forget the attractive Elf. The room was pleasant and comfortable. A dressing gown had been set on the bed and a bath made ready for her in the corner. She took off her boots and clothes, undid the braid in her hair and sank into the lukewarm water. It wasn't home, but it was bearable. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her arms were aching and her fingers hurt. She'd be really sore tomorrow, she thought as she dipped her head under the water. There was no shampoo, so she settled for massaging her scalp for several seconds before she rinsed and climbed out of the bath.

She wrapped the dressing gown around her and went to the bed, which she found to be surprisingly soft. Within a few short minutes, she was asleep.

The next morning, Finley's grumbling stomach woke her. She realized as she sat up and stretched, that she didn't eat the night before. She was also very sore. Her arms ached. She looked around the room. The sun was high in the sky already and the light streamed through the window. Her clothes had been taken and a gown left hanging over the back of a chair at a dressing table. She wasn't fond of dresses, but she hadn't seen any other women in this village wearing pants, so she decided to go with the old adage, "When in Rome, do as the Romans".

She brushed out her hair with the brush at the dressing table, re-braided it, and changed into the dress. It was brown with gold trim and with her brown hair and hazel eyes, it looked natural on her, but just a little tight for her comfort. Whoever owned it had a slightly smaller figure than Finley.

She decided to try to find her way to the kitchens and see if she could get a meal. She was able to find the main hall where she also found Aragorn and Gandalf. They sat at a table quietly smoking pipes together. She walked over and sat next to Aragorn.

"Good morning," she said.

Aragorn nodded his head at her and she decided that maybe he just wasn't a man of many words. Gandalf though, smiled at her.

"How are you this morning, Finley?"

"A little sore from my archery workout yesterday," she replied. "But otherwise, I'm well, thank you. How are you?"

"I've thought some on your appearance in Fangorn," he said, ignoring her question. "However, I have not come up with any answers as to what brought you here. Have you thought any on it?"

"Oh yes," she said. "But I truly have no idea."

"Hmm," he put his pipe back into his mouth. Aragorn, she noticed, was listening intently. Gandalf's eyes shifted to him, but neither said anything and Finley again wondered if others could speak to each other through their thoughts in this world.

"I think you need to take a break from practicing today," Gandalf said, breaking the silence after several uncomfortable seconds ticked by. "I see you did quite a number on your hands yesterday."

Finley looked down at her raw fingers and shrugged.

"They're just sore because I'm out of practice," she replied. "It's been a long time since I picked up a bow, but it's like riding a bicycle. Once you learn, you never forget." She missed those days when she was a wild teenager, riding horses bareback and shooting arrows at targets. Her uncle, always pushing her to learn the ways of the Cherokee, would ride with her, teaching her how to shoot properly.

"Riding a what?" Aragorn asked.

Aragorn's question brought her back to the present.

"A bicycle," Finley repeated. Aragorn's brows furrowed with confusion. "Bi. Sick. Ul. You know, it's got two wheels and a seat and you pedal…" her voice drifted off. "No. It's as plain as the nose on your face that you don't know what I'm talking about."

Aragorn's eyes crossed as he tried to look at his nose that she referred to and she couldn't contain the bark of laughter.

"What's funny?" Gimli asked as he walked over and sat next to her.

Finley saw even Gandalf was grinning with amusement.

"Aragorn," Finley replied to the Dwarf.

It was then that she noticed how nice Gimli looked. He had cleaned up and brushed his hair and beard and was wearing nicer clothes. She looked at Aragorn and Gandalf and noticed that they had also cleaned up and changed into nicer clothes. Well, Aragorn had. Gandalf wore the same robes, but they had been cleaned.

"It's time," a woman said as she walked up behind them. The men all rose to greet her, so Finley stood and turned. She had seen the woman in the Hall the day before, but had not met her. Legolas, who was walking with her, introduced them.

"Lady Eowyn, may I introduce Lady Finley?" he said.

Finley had never been call a "lady", nor had she ever been introduced so formally to anyone before. She wasn't sure what the proper greeting was, but she recalled her familiarity with the king the day before, and concluded that the other woman must be royalty, so she curtsied awkwardly.

"Lady Finley," Eowyn said. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I wish it were not in such dark times."

She sniffled and dabbed the edge of her eye with a handkerchief.

More people began to fill the hall, and the king entered. Behind him, several men carried a body on what looked to Finley as some sort of medieval stretcher. She realized with a start that the person was dead and she was standing in the middle of his funeral. Legolas put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly. The sadness and grief that filled the Hall was strong and Finley looked at the ground. Although she did not know the man who had died, the grief that nearly radiated off the others made her take a deep breath.

The procession passed their table and their group joined in the long walk out of the city and down to the tomb.

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7: Stuck with Aragorn

Ch 7: Stuck with Aragorn

"Finley, I want you to listen to me very carefully," Gandalf was saying.

Following the funeral the day before, she had joined Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli in the Hall to eat. Gandalf and the king had burst in, two children following behind with Eowyn. A conversation which Finley did not understand had taken place and ended when the king commanded that his people retreat to a place called Helm's Deep. Gandalf was leaving them to find help.

"Whatever Aragorn commands you to do, you must listen to him. He will do all he can to keep you safe."

Finley's eyes widened in fear and her gaze flickered from the wizard to Aragorn, who stood just behind Gandalf, his expression like stone. She didn't understand what was happening, but she did understand that whatever it was, it was very serious. She looked back to the wizard and nodded.

"Keep your weapons with you and keep your eyes open for danger."

"Alright," she replied, now thankful for the knives she had managed to talk a guard into giving her. They weren't much, but it was something.

"I don't mean to scare you," he said as he placed his hand on hers. Warmth spread from her hand up her arm and then all over her body and she felt calmer. "Aragorn and the others will watch out for you, but Rohan is at war. The road ahead is dangerous. Just… keep your eyes open."

"Alright," she said again, not fully understanding, but she found herself trusting Gandalf completely.

He gave her a nod, then released her hand, taking his warmth with him, and walked out of the hall. Finley followed his steps with her eyes. Aragorn walked with the wizard and when they got to the door, he turned to look at Finley. There was no mistaking the expression of distrust. Finley's frown set deeper. Well, she didn't particularly like him either, but they were stuck with each other. She'd rather just go home, instead of living out this nightmare in the middle of a war torn country that she had no knowledge of. Finley had more reason to distrust them, as far as she was concerned. Unfortunately, her choices remained limited. And she did find herself trusting Gandalf, so she would do as he requested. At least she would have weapons and would be able to defend herself.

She looked down at her fingers, now scabbed over from the workout she gave them with the bow two days ago. She was anxious to give it another shot.

"Finley?"

The voice startled her and she looked up at Legolas.

"Are your fingers still hurting?" he asked.

"Oh," she replied. "No, they're fine, thanks."

He handed her the bow and quiver full of arrows that he had carried in.

"These are for you," he told her.

She took them with a thanks.

"It's time to head out."

"Alright," she said and set the bow down so that she could she put the quiver strap around her body. With a pull on the strap, she tightened it so that it was snug around her.

Legolas was smiling when she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

He just shook his head and picked up the bow she had set on the table.

"Theoden King has found a mare for you to ride," he told her as he took her elbow and began to lead her from the hall. The two walked in silence out of the hall and down through the city until they were just outside of the stables. Men and horses were crowded in the streets. Legolas led her to a brown mare that was already saddled and ready to ride.

"Werregast," Legolas told her as he let go of her arm.

"What does that mean?" Finley asked, holding her hand out to let the mare sniff her. She nudged her nose into Finley's hand playfully. Finley laughed at the horse.

"I think you made a friend," the Elf commented. Werregast pulled away from Finley's hand and shook her head, then slung it towards Legolas, who dodged it easily. Finley pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. The mare had personality, she would give her that much.

"Easy girl," Legolas said, patting the horse on her neck. He set her bow down and held his hand out to Finley to help her up. She took it firmly, and mounted, spending several seconds trying to straighten the skirt around her awkwardly, so that the material both protected her skin from rubbing against the saddle and trying to keep her legs from showing.

Legolas picked up the bow and handed it to Finley, an amused expression on his face.

"Roughly translated, her name means 'War Spirit'," he told her, ignoring the skirt kerfuffle. "She's been trained to be a war horse. She will protect you if we run into trouble."

"Um… okay," Finley replied, not knowing exactly what trouble he could be meaning.

She sat quietly on Werregast and watched Legolas mount the white horse that he had ridden a few days ago as Aragorn mounted the roan. A Rohan soldier helped Gimli get on with Legolas and then the Elf nudged his gelding towards her.

"Here," he said when his horse stood beside hers. He held out his hand and gestured to her bow. Finley handed it to him and he leaned over to her back and attached the bow to her so that she wouldn't have to hold it in her hand as they rode.

"Thanks," she said when he leaned away.

From the front of the group, the king gave to order to move out, and the city emptied as the people began the long procession to Helm's Deep.

~TBC~


	8. Chapter 8: Journey to Helm's Deep

Ch 8: Journey to Helm's Deep

They traveled until the sun began to set and the king called for a stop. Finley was exhausted from the long day of riding, and she slid from the back of the mare and proceeded to untie the bed roll strapped to the back of the saddle. She gasped when Legolas suddenly appeared on the other side of Werregast.

"My lady," he said as he untied the bed roll from his side of the mare. "You look exhausted."

He pulled the bed roll out of her hands and walked around to her, where he lightly touched her elbow and guided her away. She felt incredibly vulnerable. She knew he could see right through her. She WAS exhausted. She wouldn't last five minutes in a fight at that moment.

"It's been a long time since I have spent so many hours on a horse. It gave me a lot of time to think," she commented. "I think I'm emotionally exhausted, too."

"Yes, of course," he replied. "I'm sure this has all been quite..." He paused, as though trying to think of the right word.

"Overwhelming?" he nodded at her question. "Yes. Quite."

"Here," he said, putting the bed roll down near another and then clasping her shoulder. "Get some rest. We will reach Helm's Deep tomorrow."

She took a deep breath as he walked away. The way he looked at her made her heart flutter. That was dangerous, Finley thought, shaking her head as if to clear it. She didn't know him, and she certainly hoped to be returning home, so there was really no point in entertaining thoughts about a relationship that would never be. Although he undoubtedly was handsome and seemed like the type of guy her parents would have approved of. She shook her head again as she laid out her bedroll.

"Stupid Fin," she muttered under her breath. "Should be figuring out how to get home."

She pulled her weapons off and laid them next to her bedroll, then lay down on it on her back. She laced her fingers together under her head and stared at the stars. After a few minutes, it dawned on her that she recognized some of the constellations and she propped herself up on her elbows and paid closer attention. Yes, she definitely knew some of these constellations. But what did that mean? How far was she from home? She just didn't know.

She laid her head back on the ground and closed her eyes. It wasn't long until exhaustion took over her thoughts and she was sound asleep.

"You need to eat something."

Finley's eyes fluttered open and she let out a surprised shriek. Aragorn was standing over her head looking down at her.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked him, placing her hand on her chest as she sat up.

"A what?" he replied as he squatted down beside her.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Here," he said, seemingly now used to her unusual phrases and held a bowl towards her. "You need to eat."

She took the bowl from him and thanked him. He nodded and walked away.

She looked around. It was still dark, and she wondered what time it was and how long she had slept. She felt rested, but it didn't seem like she had been asleep that long. She looked at the bowl in her hand, surprised that Aragorn had brought her something to eat. Her stomach growled as she smelled the food, and although it was unappetizing to look at, it smelled okay, so she decided to give it a shot. She was pleasantly surprised to find that it tasted good.

The first signs of dawn began to light the horizon when Finley finished her breakfast. She wasn't sure exactly what she had eaten, but it had been tasty, so she decided not to ask. She probably didn't really want to know. She set the bowl to the side and stood up and stretched. The camp was starting to pick up activity, so she bent to roll her bedroll back up and get ready to leave. When she was done and her weapons back on her back, she took the roll in one arm and the bowl in another and set off to find a place to clean it.

She found a group of women cleaning up and did as they did, then went in search of Aragorn to return the bowl. She finally found him with the horses.

"Thank you," she said as she held out the bowl to him.

"Are you ready to ride?" he asked after he took the bowl from her hands. She nodded.

"Good," he replied. "Your horse is ready for you." He pointed behind Finley's shoulder where Werregast stood patiently.

Finley looked at the mare and back at Aragorn, "Oh. Thank you again," she said, wondering why he was being so nice to her.

"Don't thank me," he commented.

She looked at him, confused, and he glanced away and nodded his head. Finley followed his gaze and saw Legolas tightening the cinch on the gelding he rode.

"Oh," Finley said again, her cheeks flushing when Aragorn looked back at her.

"Legolas doesn't need the kind of rest that you require. He's already gotten several horses ready to help us get an earlier start."

Finley flushed darker. The meaning behind Aragorn's words was clear. Legolas wasn't helping _her_ , he was just doing what he needed to be done. Her stomach tightened. How could she be so disappointed? She frowned at herself as she walked over to Werregast and tied her bedroll to the saddle. She then pulled herself into the saddle, adjusting her skirt around her once more and then waited quietly, mentally preparing herself for another long day.

"Good morning," a voice said, breaking her concentration.

She looked up to see Legolas, his gelding standing along side Werregast. He was looking at her expectantly.

"Good morning," she replied. He grinned and her heart fluttered. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she looked down at Werregast's mane and wished he would go away.

She felt his hand touch her shoulder lightly, the warmth of his touch spread through her clothes and she looked back up at him, surprised.

"Stay close to me or Aragorn today," he told her, his tone serious.

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Alright," she agreed.

The corners of his mouth rose faintly, as though he wanted to reassure her that it was ok, but knew better. Her stomach tightened with anxiety.

He nodded his head and gave his horse a nudge.

She watched as the horse trotted away, the anxiety stuck in the pit of her stomach. She felt sick now. Why would he ask her to stay close to him or Aragorn? Did he suspect her of something, or was he apprehensive about something happening? She looked around for Aragorn. When she found him, the concerned look on his face made her worry. Something wasn't right.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9: The Wolves of Isengard

Chapter 9: The Wolves of Isengard

The large group began their second slow day across the land. Many seemed in good spirits, but some cried as they walked along. Finley was feeling low. She missed home. The more she thought about the day she came here, the more she tried to convince herself that she was having an elaborate dream. The bruise on her head from her fall off of Joker was still tender to touch. Did you feel pain in dreams? She didn't know, and now everything was starting to feel like a blur. She was completely overwhelmed with the newness and the danger of it all.

She had decided that although she trusted Legolas more than she trusted Aragorn, she didn't trust herself with Legolas, so she rode alongside Gimli, who walked with a group behind Aragorn. Finley now recognized her growing feelings for Legolas, and was not willing to put her heart out there when there was no chance at all of a relationship. Soon, she would hopefully be home again, and this... whatever _this_ was, would all be behind her.

Werregast's ears flickered and Finley looked ahead to see Aragorn pause as everyone looked up to the ridge where Legolas had been scouting ahead from. Tense seconds seemed to stretch and Aragorn handed his reins to Eowyn and sprinted up the hill. Finley looked around nervously. Everyone seemed on edge now and it was unnaturally quiet.

"What's happening, Gimli?" she asked.

"I don't know, lass," he replied.

Werregast pawed at the ground and shook her head, making the metal in her bridle jingle. Goosebumps popped up across Finley's arms and she pulled the bow off her back. Aragorn began sprinting back down the hill, his feet moving so fast, Finley wondered how he kept his footing. His expression was almost panic, and Finley gasped nervously.

"Wargs!"Aragorn cried as he got closer to the group. "We're under attack!'

Around Finley, chaos broke out among the people. Most of them began screaming or crying, startling Werregast, who reared. Finley tightened her thighs around the horse, and laced her fingers through the mare's mane for something extra to hang on to in case she reared again.

"All riders to the head of the column!" the king yelled.

The people on foot began running in the opposite direction.

"I'm a rider," Finley heard Gimli grumble as soldiers helped him onto the white gelding he had ridden with Legolas.

Aragorn mounted his horse and Finley was unsure what to do as he galloped with the Rohan soldiers up the hill. Werregast pawed again, clearly wanting to go with the other horses, but Finley held the reins tightly. Aragorn paused about halfway up the hill, turning his horse to look back and met her eyes briefly.

 _"Stay close to me or Aragorn today,"_ she remembered Legolas' words from earlier. Werregast needed no encouragement when Finley loosened her hold on the reins. The mare took off and quickly lengthened her strides to catch up with the other horses. Finley's thighs were already beginning to ache from holding them tightly against the horse, but she had no choice, as she needed both hands now. All the others were armed with swords and spears, but she was going to have to use the bow and arrows, which she would need both hands for. As she came to the top of the hill and everything came into her sight, she gasped.

The closest animal she could relate it to was a wolf, but it was not like any wolf she had ever seen. It was much larger- large enough to carry a rider. The hair on its neck stood on end, and the noises they made were ferocious and scary and the riders they carried were monstrous. She notched an arrow.

"Great Spirit, guide my arrows," she whispered as Werregast galloped towards the group of warriors already engaged in battle.

Finley aimed her first arrow, inhaled deeply, and let go. The animal she aimed at came crashing to the ground and the rider tumbled off. Finley reached for another arrow. By the time she reached for the third arrow, she was right in the thick of the fray.

There was no time to do anything except pull an arrow out the quiver and shoot it. Finley continued to shoot, until she reached back and found an empty quiver. She looked around quickly, wondering what to do, when a warg ran into Werregast's side. The mare fell and Finley fell with her, dropping the bow and landing with thud on her side on the rocky terrain. She looked up with blurry tear-filled eyes to see the warg inches from her face, its teeth barred as it growled at her. Suddenly, it fell where it was standing and it took a moment for Finley to process the spear sticking out of its side. She looked in the direction of where the spear had come from.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked. She nodded, brushing away the tears and sweat around her eyes and he turned his horse away.

Finley had no time to think about the fact that Aragorn had just saved her life, because there was another rider headed for her on foot. She pulled the spear from the warg and turned just in time to defend herself from his sword as he slashed at her. She jumped backwards, the blade just missing her, and she thrust the spear at him and stabbed him with the spear head.

She heard a groan of effort nearby and turned to see Gimli fighting one of the monsters. He seemed to be losing, and Finley remembered that she had a knife in her boot that a guard had given her in Edoras, and she pulled it out and flung it into the monster's neck. He collapsed and Gimli swung his ax into its abdomen to finish it off.

Finley turned, ready to fight another monster, but most were dead, and the ones that weren't, were now running for their lives. She nearly wept in relief. Dead bodies lay all around her, both men and monsters. She saw Legolas standing not far from her and she looked around for Aragorn, remembering that he had saved her life and she wanted to thank him.

"Aragorn?" Gimli called.

Legolas called out for him too. In an area near where Finley had last seen him, a monster laying in the grass chuckled. Gimli walked over to him, ax drawn. Finley followed.

"Tell me what happened and I shall ease your passing," Gimli said forcefully. Legolas joined them at the monster's side.

The monster chuckled again, black liquid gurgling out of its mouth. Finley looked away in disgust.

"He's dead," the monster told them.

Finley gasped at his words and looked back at the monster.

"Took a little tumble off the cliff," it choked out.

Finley's gaze shifted to Legolas, who looked angry. He leaned over the monster and grabbed him by his armor.

"You lie!"

A reflection caught Finley's eye when Legolas shook the monster and she looked at the monster's hand. Something shimmered.

"What is that?" Finley asked, pointing to the hand.

Legolas looked down and his expression changed from anger to confusion. He pulled the jewelry out of the monster's hand and Finley recognized it as Aragorn's. Legolas looked at her and then towards the cliff.

"Oh no," she whispered, following his gaze. Theoden was standing at the cliff edge looking down. They joined the king, their eyes searching for any sign of their friend. Finley looked at Legolas, then Gimli. Gimli returned her sad gaze. She was not particularly fond of Aragorn, but he _had_ saved her life.

"Get the wounded on horses," Theoden said to his men. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Finley looked at Theoden, not believing what she was hearing. They wouldn't bury their dead? Legolas seemed to not want to leave either. He was looking at the king with grief-stricken disbelief.

Theoden placed his hand on the Elf's shoulder. "Come," he said.

He let go of Legolas and walked away. Finley watched as he returned to his horse, then she looked at Gimli, unsure of what to do. Legolas was looking down at the stream running far below the cliff. Finley knew Aragorn could not possibly have survived the fall. She bit her lip, wondering if she should say something as she looked back at the king. He was mounted and waiting for their little group.

"Legolas," she whispered and placed a hand on his arm. He didn't move, except to take his other hand and place it on top of hers. She felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach as it tightened with the nervousness of his touch. Her heart had been racing from the intensity of the battle, but now it was something different. Now it was more like…

She pulled away from him urgently, taking several steps before falling to her knees and throwing up.

~TBC~


End file.
